Hero Villian School
by Roninarnia
Summary: A story told from the POV of Robyn a normal human in a cartoon school. Main Characters are Zim and Ashoka though there will be others. Read and Review
1. Zim and Introduction

**The Characters belongs to their owners and my OC belongs to me.  
**

* * *

**Robyn POV**

Well, Zim and I got caught out in the rain again. Zim ran off shrieking and I had to chase him

When I caught up with him Zim was rolling around in a puddle screaming "AHHHH!AHHH!" People where stopping and staring at us. What a sight we must have been: The non-cartoon and the weird green alien kid.

I sighed deeply "Zim."

"AHHHH!" He continued screaming. Danny Phantom and his group began to snicker.

"Ziiiiim."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I snapped "ZIM!"

Zim stopped "What Earth minion?! Can you not see I am in pain?!"

I rolled my eyes skyward "Yes Zim I noticed and so did the little old lady in Greenland. Stand up and get out of the puddle."

Zim glared but did as I told him

I said "Now get under the umbrella."

He stood under the umbrella and snapped "Since Zim is grateful he will not drain your brains as punishment for your insolence!"

"Yeah, Sure, Whatever." I sighed "Lets just get to class before something even more embarrassing happens."

I heard Tucker yell "I'M MELTING!"

I turned and watched him roll around in the puddle much to the amusement of his friends.

Zim smiled evilly "Good now the Earth Monkey will melt and stop mocking me and teasing you."

I didn't have the heart to tell Zim that Tucker was mocking him "Yeah Zim. Lets go."

* * *

I've been at this school for a year and I only have two friends: Zim and Ashoka Tano.

Ashoka was my roommate and by the ninth month we had grown on each other. We hang out and do girl things. We play on the same soccer team. Ashoka's the Goalie and I'm one of the defense.

I became friends with Zim on the first day. Rex threw him into the pool and I jumped in and pulled him out. Zim has declared me his Earth Minion and will not leave me alone.

Frankly I wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

**Please Review.  
**


	2. New Friends and a Pep talk

**The Characters belongs to their owners and my OC belongs to me.  
**

* * *

**Robyn POV**

One day as I was showing Ashoka how to draw a pine tree she said "You need more friends."

I stared "I do?"

Ashoka rolled her eyes "Yeah you do. I mean how healthy can it be to hang around me and Zim all the time?"

We looked at the alien. He was ranting to GIR about destroying...Toaster Ovens.

I shrugged "Its not so bad. He's...Funny."

"Funny funny or funny strange?" Ashoka asked.

"Uhhh...Both?"

Ashoka sighed deeply "Like I said..."

I added "And I don't mind hanging around you. You are my best friend."

Ashoka sighed "Yeah but you should have more friends! You're nice and you put up with peoples quirks..."

I continued "I'm a normal human without a show or cool theme song OR powers..."

Ashoka threw her hands in the air "At the risk of sounding cliche: If people really are your friends they won't care about those things."

I sighed "Your right but where do I start?"

Zim had stopped ranting and was listening. He said "The great ZIM has a suggestion!"

Ashoka sighed "Okay Zim shoot."

He looked confused "But Zim does not have a shooting weapon!"

She face-palmed "Zim...Just tell us the idea."

Zim shrugged and continued "Well The Earth Minion plays this Sock her with As-ho-ka and other girl Earth Pigs. The earth minion could try and befriend these teammates THUS SOLIDIFYING ZIM'S EMPIRE!"

He screamed the last part causing us both to wince.

I nodded "Good idea Zim with a little bit of weird at the end."

* * *

The next Soccer practice I was nervous.

Our coaches were Helen Parr and Miss Terpsichore who also taught Music to the younger grades.

There was nine other girls: Gaz, Kim Possible, Barriss Offee, Sam, Mulan, Artemis, Merida, Paulina, and Korra.

Barriss Offee was already out as a friend. Her Master was strict and would only allow her to be friends with other Padawans.

Gaz was also out. She just plain hated me because I was friends with Zim.

So I made my way over to Artemis.

I admit that was probably a bad idea but I picked her randomly.

I said "Um...Hello."

Artemis was talking to Gaz and Paulina. They looked at me with unfriendly eyes.

I briefly considered running away "Uh...I'm Robyn-No-I."

Artemis said "Yeah. We know." She turned back to her friends.

I decided to leave.

"Hey Robyn-no-I!"

I turned foolishly feeling a shimmer of hope.

"Why don't you go hang out with your loser friend Zim?" She laughed and her friends laughed with her.

My Blood boiled. Sure Zim was weird and melodramatic but a loser?

Well maybe he was a loser but there was no way I was going to let them talk about Zim like that. What kind of friend would I be if I did?

I marched over and said "Zim is not a loser."

They stopped laughing and stared at me.

This seemed promising "Okay so he's weird and allergic to most foods and also to water but he's funny and I like him. So shut up!"

They looked at each other and laughed even harder.

Well THAT helped.

I walked away again and sat on the bench. Somebody placed their hand on my shoulder.

I looked up. It was Coach Helen.

"Oh. Hi."

She sat by me "Hi yourself. I heard what you said to those girls and I think it was really sweet and brave."

"You..you do?"

Coach Helen smiled "Sure! It takes a brave person to stand up for their friend the way you did. Zim's really lucky. And someday maybe someone will appreciate that and you'll make new friends."

I smiled "Thanks Coach."

"No prob." She walked off "Practice in five minutes by the way."

I stood up and joined my teammates on the field.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and saw Merida and Korra.

Merida smiled broadly "Hello! I'm Merida and I think you already know Korra!"

I shook Their hands "Sure do!" Korra also played defense.

Korra smiled "Do you wanna go grab an Ice Cream after practice?"

I stared "You mean it?"

Merida grinned "Well sure we do!"

I smiled excitedly "Okay! Thanks!"

Make that four friends.

* * *

**Please Review. There are 11 players in Soccer.  
**


End file.
